


Snowflakes.

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Not My Fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Forgive me, Lord, for I have sinned. But. I mean. It's Jei's fault this happened. Time to cry perpetually.





	Snowflakes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaela/gifts).



> Forgive me, Lord, for I have sinned. But. I mean. It's Jei's fault this happened. Time to cry perpetually.

With a look out the window, you could see the snow sticking, covering the sidewalks and roofs with a thick layer of powder that sparkled with the light of the sun. It was a beautiful sight, but… Yuuki couldn’t find himself much enjoying it. 

Perhaps it was the day, or maybe the cold that etched the windows and practically forced him into a thick sweater and a blanket pulled over his shoulders like a cape… or maybe it was the actual reason and he wouldn’t pretend like it wasn’t bothering him. Lev was late, which, yes. Yuuki had accepted long ago happens when you have a hyperactive Alpha like Lev… that’s not the problem. The problem is that it’s Christmas Eve and Lev is three hours late. 

He didn’t want to worry, didn’t want to seem needy or anything, because that’d be so embarrassing… but, really… what was Lev doing that caused him to be so late…? Yes, Lev works in a tattoo parlor and yes, he works during the night and sleeps throughout the day if he can calm down enough to do so. 

Today… today was supposed to be their day. Yuuki wasn’t selfish, knew his heart would probably crack if he were, but right now… he wants Lev here, with him and no one else. He hadn’t received a text message to check in, he hadn’t even gotten an apology for missing it.

It’s their tradition. They’d been doing it ever since their courtship had begun in second year, so now here they are, seven years later and seven years wiser, but Lev still couldn’t get there on time. Had he gotten bored…? Did he not care about their tradition…? Did he no longer care for Yuuki…?

With a shiver, the omega attempted to simply push off these feelings, sure of the fact that they were false. Probably. Dammit… why was he feeling like this? It wasn’t like these kinds of things didn’t happen. He knows they do, logically. However, he isn’t focusing on the logic. Right now, his instincts are catching up and pushing up his pheromones in an attempt to make his scent enticing, the perfect way to get an omega’s mate to notice them.

But that is a problem. Lev isn’t even here to smell it, so he’s just getting worked up over nothing and flooding their apartment with distressed scents. Wonderful. 

With small, sock wrapped feet, Yuuki made his way to the window, watching once more for any sign of the Alpha. He couldn’t have forgotten, not when he had been bubbling about it the previous night while he got ready for work and Yuuki got ready for bed. He’d been so excited… so what happened in these few hours…?

There was a brush of fur against his bare ankle, finding it to be their cat, Solnishko. Well… at least their cat still remembered him…

It was a touch hard to remember exactly how he’d gotten here, though he knows it began with a mildly offensive courtship proposal and ended with a steaming mating session before they got here.

But where exactly is here…? Christmas Eve, all alone in the apartment with their cat, feeling pathetic as he stares out the window. He missed the making of cookies and slapping Lev’s hands away from the cookie batter every fifteen seconds. He missed curling up on the couch in their pajamas and watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas and Anastasia. He missed Lev.

His eyes were downcast, falling to the hardwood underneath his feet as he felt the tears welling up and a small pulse go through his bond mark. It’s their eighth Christmas Eve together and Lev was going to miss it… he felt kind of betrayed… 

He felt relief. He’d caught a flash of bright silver and a burning red. _Lev. _Lev is home…__

__Yuuki had dropped his blanket, sliding across the floor, thankful that he was in fact wearing socks as he made for the genkan. The door was upon in seconds, Yuuki’s body shooting down the stairs, snow wet against the heels of his socks, but he didn’t care. He jumped at Lev, the day light fresh, snow sparking underneath their feet._ _

__Yuuki in Lev’s arms._ _

__Lev is home._ _

__Lev hadn’t forgotten._ _

__Lev hadn’t left him for good._ _

__Lev hadn’t gotten in an accident._ _

__Lev was safe and he was home._ _

__And in that moment, snowflakes flesh against his black hair, stuck in eyelashes, Yuuki didn’t really care about why Lev was late. He didn’t care later when Lev explained that the train broke down on the way and he was stuck their for hours, wishing he could get home or send Yuuki a text, even though he just couldn’t. But none of that mattered, because Lev was home and his arms were around Yuuki and his lips were on him._ _

__Christmas Eve hadn’t shaped out the way he thought, but damn… it’s still beautiful._ _


End file.
